


The Job

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are an interesting little thing, Adam Milligan. It would be pity if someone would kill you before your time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job

The sky was clearing up, which was good. The rain would have been bad for the visibility. Adam put the final parts together before stepping at the edge of the roof. The wind had not yet caught up, which made the conditions even easier.

He secured the rifle against the low wall and kneeled steadily on the concrete. He glanced at his watch: 15.59. The court would disassemble at any minute. On the other side of the town, the clock tower stroke 4.

Across the street people started to come out from the main doors. Secretaries, journalists and curious citizens were leaving into their cars and taxis or heading to the nearby cafes. And then, he stepped out.

Black hair and a rigid posture, only the color of the expensive suit was different from the picture Adam had in his bag. The man stopped to chat with a few other lawyers. Adam let his body relax and aimed. A slow inhale, one, two, three, controlled pressure on the trigger. He watched as the man slumped to the ground and stopped moving. Finally, he stood up exhaling.

“You seem to be a quite decent shooter,” a voice stated from behind his back.

He spun around grabbing the knife he had strapped to his thigh. He aimed for the throat, but the stranger was too close and simply grabbed his forearm ramming him against a nearby vent.

“But close combat definitely isn’t your strongest field,” the man said.

Adam’s head spun from hitting against the metal and for a moment, he could only blink disorientedly looking into the curious green eyes, which were running up and down him, assessing.

“If you reduce the arc of your swing and aim for the torso, you have much higher changes of hitting the target and you may be able to damage some organs. Although I thought Dean would have already taught you these things.”

“You know him?” Adam wheezed, the dark man’s body still pinning him against the metal tube.

“Oh, we have met a few times, although I don’t think he remembers me with fondness. Occupational hazards.”

Adam’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” he spat.

“I’m just curious,” the man answered leaning even closer. Adam could feel his steady heartbeat through their clothes. The man stopped their faces only inches apart. “You are an interesting little thing, Adam Milligan. It would be pity if someone would kill you before your time.”

“Is that a thread?”

The man only smiled pulling away and letting him free. All Adam managed was to stare stupefied when he turned to walk away.

“Tell Dean I said hello,” the man called over his shoulder before disappearing into the stairway.

What the hell was that about?


End file.
